Dating Service, AKA Revenge!
by Blizzard Flame
Summary: Sequal to Artists, Plans, and Cyborg? Cy needs some love too! So Rae and BB, after the operation fiasco, take sweet, sweet revenge. Cy x Teehee.. It's gonna be obvious! BBxRae and StarxRob too! T for lame attemps at sex jokes... Complete!
1. Planning

Oh dear. I never knew people would love my stories so much! I love you all. Here's the sequal to 'Artists, Plans, and Cyborg?'!

Disclaimer: I do not, and I will never own Teen Titans. Cartoon Network, I belive, does however.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sighed happily as she sipped at her tea. It had been two months since the little operation fiasco and everything was back to normal. Except for all the press and media for the first week. But it died down immidiately as soon as Robin thretened to leave the city for invasion of privacy. He looked dead serious.

"Something on your mind, Rae?" Asked Beastboy, notebook in his lap and a pencil in his hand.

"Yes.. I remember that fatefull day two months ago. Quite a day, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, I remembered that. Oh, and I was serious with the kodak moment thing. Wanna see the picture?"

She blinked, slowly registering what he just said. She tilted her head back and started laughing.

"What!"

"Oh Beastboy... you're such an idiot." She smiled fondly at the changeling.

"Yeah," He countered,"But I'm your idiot." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled, shaking her head.

"So, you know where the others are?"

"Ugh, what? Getting rid of me? Star and Rob are probably making out. Cy's most likely in the garage."

"You always say Robin and Starfire are making out. Ever think they were just... talking? Like us?"

"You can hear, if you get close enough, all the panting coming from the room... hot action's happening there!" The changeling smirked. Raven sighed.

"You're such a pervert."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

A moment's silence passed before Raven broke it.

"Say, Beastboy?"

"Mmm..?"

"Remember what Cyborg said after the operation?"

"Uh... didn't he say something like 'we all live happily ever after, but who do I get?' Then that massive group hug, oh god. My bones were aching-"

"Stop complainig. How about you and I play matchmakers again. This time, with Cyborg as the project?"

"I love it when you come up with a plot. But... how to do it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sequal will be multi-chapter too! But I need you reviewers to pick out the GIRL Cyborg will go out with. GIRL, not gay guy. I'm thinking internet dating service, peoples. So, review, review, review!


	2. Internet Girlfriend

Um... know what? I'm not getting any more reviews, best just start the story anyways.

Disclaimer: If I owned TT, Terra would rot in hell for all enternity, Starfire and Robin would constantly makeout (Teehee...), and Raven and Beastboy would be together. IF I owned TT. Which I do not. Damn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hehehehe... excelent. Ok, ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be with you stepping on my foot!"

"Oh. Sorry Rae."

"It's alright. Get on with the plan."

"Right... Hey Cy!"

Cyborg walked down the hall, whistling some obscene song.

"Oh, hey BB. Guess what? I finally got a girlfriend!" He got stars in his eyes- err... eye. Beastboy and Raven exchanged quick glances. So, they didn't need the plan?

"Really? Hey, cool! So, what's her name? What does she look like? Is she a superhero?"

Cyborg facefaulted. "Alright... so I don't have a real girlfriend... we met on the internet a week ago. She's pretty cool, her name's Malloren137. Or, atleast, that's her username. She said Malloren meant Laurel of Bad Luck. She wished she had a name that exotic. But she was stuck with Jennifer. Lame, huh?"

Beastboy twitched. Laurel of Bad Luck? He could make a connection... and Jennifer? The facts were clearly pointing to her... but that was immposible! Cyborg... he couldn't be..

"What's Jennifer's favorite color?"

"Bubblegum pink..." Cyborg sighed, eyes all glazed and starry again. He sauntered into his room, waving lazily before the door shut.

Beastboy gasped. "Raven.."

"She... she couldn't have been.. could she?" Raven stared at Beastboy, usually stoic eyes widened in shock.

"Guess we'll have to find out, huh?" They both heaved a sigh, and turned to the metalic door labeled 'C-Y-B-O-R-G.' This was going to be extremely complicated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe... guess you found out who I'm pinning after. If you don't, you're utterly dense. Read and Review!


	3. Discussion and Planning

Whooo! People like it? Good... Excelent...

Disclaimer: I will never own TT... but I can dream..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techno-master2005: hey jen, its me

Malloren137: hi vic wassup

Techno-master77: nuthin much, roommates r botherin me... to flirty

Malloren137: I'm stuck w/boys, youre lucky you have a ballance

Techno-master77: sure sure... anyway, wadda wanna talk bout

Malloren137: u know the tt?

Techno-master77: ... ... ... ... yea

Malloren137: i hate them, even thou they save the city

Techno-master77: r u a villan

Malloren137: Yea... i guess. Im jinx...

Techno-master77 has logged off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg stared at the screen, slack-jawed. He had been talking to JINX of all people! JINX! A green fly on the wall was staring, wide-eyed, at the screen. He was right. Cyborg's girlfriend was a student of the worst villany school on the planet. One of their worst enemies at that! 'Poor guy,' He noted sadly, flying through the crack in the wall.

"So?"

"He was dating Jinx.."

"Online.."

"Right... poor guy."

"Yeah. How can we help him?"

"Woah, am I talking to Raven, or what?"

She smacked him annoyedly. "Focus!" She hissed, but slipped a small smile as he groaned.

"Man Rae, you smack hard... ow.."

"Come on, act like a man Beastboy... as much as possible."

"Oh shut up. So, how are we going to help Cy?"

"Well... I have a plan..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh... sucky cliff-hanger! So, what's the plan? Find out ooon... Dating Service, AKA Revenge! Mwahhahaha!


	4. Stuck in the Room

"Guys... GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Cyborg screamed, err... yelled, as he pounded on the door. Yes... the infamous 'we-lock-you-in-a-room-with-your-crush' plot? Only slightly altered to fit the situation... but yes.

"BB to Giz, you hear me?"

"Giz to BB, sure do. Got the specimen right 'ere."

"Raven to all of you, cut it out. It's a good thing Starfire and Robin are out on a date..."

"But doing that's fun!"

"Just bring her in..."

Gizmo and Mamoth hauled a rather intimidating-looking steel cage into the tower. Yes, they made ammends... but that will be explained in another story, for now, we get back to the forcible bonding of Cyborg and Jinx. Or, not so forcible. Whatever the case, they threw the cage through the door and Raven opened it once the door was saftely secured.

"Good grief... I hope I never have to go in that damn cage again. Fuck them..."

Cyborg blinked. "Colorful language you got there."

"Shut the hell up... if we're going to be stuck here, best be quiet."

"Ah, ah, ah! We're going to keep you in there untill you fess up!" Called Beastboy from the other side of a glass pannel. The foursome snickered, well, minus Raven, and ran off. Jinx let out a string of cusswords.

"Damn them, damn them..." She resided to saying, walking over to a corner and fuming.

"Er... Jinx?"

"What...?"

"Since we're probably going to be stuck here for a while, wanna just... talk?"

"Sure. What about?"

Their colorful conversation varied from 'Flaws of Ourselves-and teammates' to 'What will happen in ten years into the future?' And some completely unrealated topics. Until... "Jinx?"

"Yeah Stone?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Whatever.." She laughed.

Cyborg shook his head and continued with his question. "Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

She froze. Locking eyes with him, she frowned. "Yes... I have."

"Who?"

She broke his gaze and mumbled something incoherently.

"What?"

"You.." She whispered, but it was enough for him to pick it up. He stared at her for what would seem an eternity... until he leaned foreward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohh... a crappy cliffy. Yes, I have the ability to swear... fear me. Read and Review peoples!


	5. The Corny End!

Jinx's eyes widened, and she turned her face so that he'd only kiss her cheek. Cyborg frowned, and drew back.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I'd be kissing a good guy.. tainting them. You know? We can't... I can't."

"Who'd know?"

"Them."

He knew full well who 'them' was. "Who cares?"

"I do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven bit her lip as she stared forlornly at the screen, shaking her head.

"What's up?"

She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, but relaxed as Beastboy stepped up.

"I really don't know. It's... complicated. After all, we've been fighting them since... well... we were founded. It's kind of hard to get past that."

"I understand."

They stood in silence, in a small hug, as they stared at the screen. They were worried, and it showed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two retreated into seperate corners, surrounded by their thoughts. But soon, they sat in the middle, simply staring at eachother.

"Stone?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here, please."

He drew closer, apprehensive. She closed the gap between them in a gentle, but passionate, kiss. His eye widened cosiderably, but he kissed back.

Jinx ignored the metal intirely.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Haha!" Beastboy cheered, punching the air. "Go Cy!"

Raven controled herself, but allowed a small smile to grace her face. "They did it..."

"We did it too."

"Well... yes... you ruined the moment."

"You know you love me!"

"Don't push it."

He grinned cheekily and grabbed her arm, twirling her around and dipping her down, much to her shock. He kissed her and let her go, laughing at her expression.

"I don't know why I love you sometimes..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors slid open, and the couple stepped out, much to the foursome's pleasure.

"So, you gonna just stand here?" Asked Gizmo, smirking.

"Group hug!"

"Why do happily-ever-after's always end like this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Hope you all liked this, I sorta had writers block on this chapter.


End file.
